


Sometimes

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Kuro is victim to many cycles of mood drops.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic of some recent shit going on.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ gotta let it out somehow.

Sometimes, Kuro feels lazier than usual. On gloomy days when the sun won't shine through the clouds and into the small apartment shared by the sloth pair, he lays on his side towards the wall in Mahiru’s bed, rather than his own. Granted, his bed _is_ a kitten basket. Kuro pulls the covers closer to his neck, and over his chest, curling into a cocoon of fluffy, clean cotton. His usual blue jacket hangs untouched on Mahiru’s desk chair, and the vampire heaves a sigh as he struggles to sleep the day away.

Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all. 

And sometimes Mahiru struggles to wake him up from the naps that seem to never end. 

It all depends on the day, yet the Eve knows what the cause is regardless of whether or not he finds his servamp sleeping.

As Kuro lays in bed with the blankets blocking out the world and protecting him, Mahiru will call his gifted name from the kitchen, and Kuro’s ears will twitch and suddenly he'll become aware of the smell of home-cooked curry through the apartment. On days when Kuro isn't feeling his best, Mahiru makes simple gestures of care to make his partner feel just the littlest bit more welcome, more loved. Making his favorite dishes is one step in the right direction, he thinks. 

Kuro appreciates the kindness he's shown everyday, but it somehow doesn't take the baggage off of his shoulders. Mahiru understands this, but still, he keeps going with the little things.

Despite everything he feels at once, Kuro can't quite put a name to a single thing. It's too much work, and quite frankly too difficult a job to do anyhow. He knows he should deal with it like his partner insists most of the time, but sometimes Kuro feels as if he just _can't._ Surely, Mahiru would understand?

It's not that he's too lazy to do it. Kuro just can't find it in himself, no matter how much he tries to do anything at all.

* * *

“Kuro. Is everything alright?” Mahiru asks carefully, as he walks into his own bedroom and stares down at the lump underneath his blankets. “You've been in here for a while now, and you haven't eaten in hours… I'm starting to get worried.”

Kuro grunts and he shrugs his shoulders slightly. Mahiru notices the cocoon tighten, indicating Kuro curling in on himself and trying to ignore him. With the more-or-less answer given, Mahiru walks towards his bed and sits down next to the warm body, leaning his back against the other’s. 

“...Are you tired?” The question comes out in a way that sounds more like a statement. 

Kuro knows the meaning Mahiru was trying to convey with the question.

Kuro sighs, but he can feel the lump in his throat growing larger and his back shakes uneasily as he breathes. Mahiru waits, until Kuro finally gives a direct mumble of “mmhm,” in affirmation with a trembling voice. They both know the immortal almost never cries, but in situations like these he can't help it. He tries to stop it, but his breathing becomes more sporadic and he hiccups from the force.

Mahiru shifts himself into the covers, and lays down on his side to wrap his arms around his vampire, nuzzling his face into Kuro’s back as the latter lets out broken sobs. Mahiru knows it isn't much, but he tries his best to get the point across that _he's here, and he wants to be of help, even if just a little._

Sometimes, Kuro feels lazier than usual. It's not on purpose and he genuinely wishes it wasn't the way it was, but it's something not even he can help. It happens more often than not, and the pair have gotten quite used to Kuro’s cycles. 

Though, Mahiru is ready to learn, and understand at an easy pace for his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had a mahiru but maybe one day ヽ(；▽；)ノ


End file.
